


Not What You Were Expecting

by SatiricalDraperies



Series: the one where they get together right away [1]
Category: Ready Player One (2018), Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/pseuds/SatiricalDraperies
Summary: It's almost the end - they've almost won.*can be read as a stand alone or as part of the series*





	Not What You Were Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something short and cute - sue me.
> 
> (also I just realized that I'm going to have to find a way to get rid of Wade in Different Worlds and I had this great plan to give him a real intense character arc and now I'm low-key panicking but that's a problem for later lol)

Everyone’s watching Wade play Adventure, but all Aech can focus on is Samantha, who’s standing too close. She can practically feel her breath, can feel the tension as the corporation that killed Samantha’s dad is destroyed.

He’s almost back to the start now. Samantha inches towards Aech.

And he’s done it, he’s won it all, and the crowd outside explodes.

Samantha turns to look at her and Aech doesn’t hesitate, just pulls her in and kisses her like there’s no tomorrow.

“Not what you were expecting?” Aech raises an eyebrow.

Samantha just laughs and kisses her again.

“Not at all.”


End file.
